


it's these things i believe in

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: i love her and it is the beginning of everything
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916
Kudos: 2





	it's these things i believe in

aang loves katara for what she can give him

sokka loves katara for their blood and her love

toph loves katara for her care and her heart

suki loves katara for her camaraderie and understanding 

zuko loves katara for what he can give her

he loves her for the way she smiles in the morning

and then the way she smirks while cooking

the way she laughs as she bends and

the way she pushes back against him

he loves the way she challenges him

and the way she lets him hold her in his arms

he loves vulnerability and what he can find in her eyes

he shall love her till the end of time


End file.
